Strength Training
by redsnow119
Summary: Before the team leaves for Atlas, Yang wants to do some last minute training. Blake has her own ideas of training. Warning this is smut with minimal plot. Thank you and Enjoy! :3


**A/N: Okay yes I have some explaining to do, Yes this story is rated M for obvious reasons. Why did I write this? idk, but i'm blaming my own tipseyness and volume 6. Now I do want to give credit to a photo I saw floating around of Blake carrying Yang as it helped inspire me to write this, sadly I can't seem to find the original artist but its the picture for the story. If anyone knows the artist please let me know cus I love them. with that out of the way, Thank you and Enjoy! :3**

* * *

"HIIIIYAAAAHH!" Ruby screamed as her small fist collided with her older sister's collar bone. "Take that!"

There was a short pause as the older girl stood there, unflinching. She raised her eyebrow into a devious smirk. "You call that a punch? You couldn't even hurt a Beowulf pup!"

The team was training all together for the first time in months. They would be leaving for Atlas the coming morning and Yang made it her personal duty to make sure everyone was at full strength. So here they all were, in the courtyard of the home they've been using for gods know how long. Yang had made her rounds with the boys and after a very quick pass of Nora, her younger sister was next on the chopping block.

"Come on sis, all you gotta do is make me move." Yang chuckled and raised her hands into a block. Ruby huffed with adorable frustration. "Easier said than done..." she grumbled and kicked some lose sand.

Yang relaxed and rested the palms of her hands on her hips. "Well if that's how you're gonna be, I guess you can do the alternative test…" She smirked. Ruby dropped to her knees and clasped her hands together. "N-Noo please, anything but thaaaat!"

"Alternative test?" Weiss piped up curiously. She sat neatly folded next to Blake on the sidelines behind Yang. Still on her knees, Ruby leaned into her partners view.

"It was horrible! She made me plank for FIFTEEN MINUTES! I felt like my arms were going to fall off!" There was an uncomfortably long silence for a moment as Ruby sheepishly looked to her sister. Yang only smiled and patted her head with her robotic hand.

"Then you better make me move or I'll make it thirty!" She called in a sing-song voice as she jogged back a few feet closer to her teammates. Ruby grumbled again and got to her feet. "Oh that is so unfair…"

As Ruby readied her stance she looked around. The boys and Nora were cheering along as best they could. Weiss even flashed her a smile and a thumbs up when she glanced over. Blake was… spacing out? The rouge sat crossed legged, her eyes focused on her sister but her mind seemed to have slipped to another place. That's when Ruby had a fantastic idea. Her sister seemed to have made up with her friend, but even Ruby could tell something changed in their relationship. This would prove to be an excellent test if she could pull it off. The younger girl readied her stance and broke out into a full sprint at her sister. She even activated her semblance for good measure. At the very last possible second Ruby twisted so her boots would land on Yang's stomach and she could launch off of her.

The momentum of a speeding fifteen year old kicking you in the gut proved to be too much for even Yang to fully handle as she stumbled and tripped backward into her partners lap. Snapped out of her daze by her partner falling on her Blake let out a muffled yelp. Ruby cheeks grew pink as she stood back to watch as Yang and Blake try to untangle themselves. Weiss brought a hand to her lips to hide a smile and Nora quickly attempted to shield both Oscar's and Jaune's eyes with her hands. Yang came to a second later. She ran a metallic hand through her hair. "Not half bad, you almost knocked the wind outta-" Yang's spine stiffened when she glance over to what she landed on. Her partner Blake was beneath her and her cheeks burned red, her black bangs obscuring her eyes. Continuing her gaze downward revealed that during her fall, her hand had instinctively sought out purchase to catch herself. So here she was, knocked down in front of all of her friends, groping her partner's boob. Yang stared in disbelief and it took the shaky voice of Blake to bring her out of it.

"U-um Yang? Do you think you could get off me?" She whispered in the dead silence. "Everyone's staring…"

Blush exploded on the blonde girl's face as she picked herself up. "R-Right! Sorry. Are you okay?" Yang's own embarrassment settled out quickly after focusing on her potentially hurt friend. Blake sat up and waved her off. "Yes, I'm fine. Let's just finish the exercise…" She attempted to smile through the blush but Yang couldn't help but notice how Blake's arms seemed to linger protectively around her chest as she spoke.

Ruby smiled in victory as she took her place next to Weiss. The heiress smiled and rolled her eyes as she stood up to face Yang's test. This time Yang took a more centered location as to avoid any more embarrassment. It didn't take too long for Weiss to figure out an attack pattern that would put Yang on the defensive long enough for her to back up a single step. Feeling satisfied in her work she smirked and trotted back to Ruby to await the most interesting show. Blake was next and as she rose a sweet smile graced her lips and her gold eyes narrowed sharply in a way that always made Yang fidget for some reason.

"So, all I have to do is make you move?"

"Y-yeah, that's all, why?" Yang tried to smirk but it came over as a little worrisome at what Blake was planning.

"Oh just curious, since you know this is a strength test and all…" She spoke slowly hiding the fact she was walking closer with every word, until she was in arms reach. Yang flinched and held up a block as Blake appeared to throw a punch. But as no contact came, Yang lowered her guard a tad and noticed her partner had vanished. She was about to look around when she felt a slender hand ghost her right thigh. Before she could react she felt her feet leave the ground and her upper back supported by an equally slender arm. Blake had used her semblance to slip behind her and had managed to pick her up much to her embarrassment. Yang's face flooded red as she struggled to leave her partner's strong grip. In possibly an attempt to get the larger and easily stronger girl to settle Blake had cocked her head perfectly to place a small kiss on her lips. The fussing all but stopped as Yang's hand shot up to cover her mouth once Blake broke the kiss.

As the rest of the team looked on with jaws dropped, Blake smiled with blush of her own gracing her cheeks.

"Revenge!" She shouted happily and the rest of the team burst out laughing.

Blake then proceeded to take her prize inside, easily carrying the girl up to their private room. Yang was completely docile this entire trip and refused to look at her partner. Choosing to instead hide behind her bangs as they climbed the stairs. As they reached their room, Blake kicked the door closed behind her with her heel and set Yang down on her bed. Worrying that maybe her idea of a joke might have gone a bit too far, Blake kneeled down in front of Yang and let her hands rest on the other girl's knees. She tried to get some sort of eye contact from the brawler to no avail. Blake felt her ears go flat in worry.

"Yang? Are you okay? I'm sorry if I went too far…" Her hands went to rest on top of Yang's, which were currently balled into fists in her lap. "…please look at me…"

Yang stiffened and still refused to look her partner in the eye. When she spoke Blake's ear twitched at the odd unfamiliar tremor that was infused with her voice. "W-was that real?" she mumbled.

"What real?"

"T-that… K-kiss…"

A bit of blush rose in Blake's cheeks at the comment. She never really thought of it before. She just always assumed there would be another guy like Adam, well hopefully much kinder, but a guy none the less. But as she knelt there the thought of naturally disconnecting from Yang like that churned her stomach. There could only be ONE Yang Xio Long, and she's not going to mess up again.

"Yes." She stated without hesitation. Yang's eyes shot up to hers, more watery then before, obviously fearing something. Finding nothing to be afraid of, Yang watched as Blake rose from her position and seated herself on Yang's legs. Now a few inches taller Blake draped her arms around the brawler's neck and pushed stray bang's out of her eyes.

"Is there a problem with that?"

Yang went speechless, but luckily her body talked for her. Blake felt hot and cool hands roam her upper thighs and ghosted around her waist, absentmindedly tracing over the small scar she suffered back from the fall of beacon. Yang's eyes seemed to wander as well, dipping lower and lower until Blake had to shake her out of it again.

"Yang?"

Lavender eyes locked with gold and for a moment the world stopped. Not a single sound was present when Yang spoke. "No."

Blake's grip tightened on golden locks as she pulled them together into a hungry kiss. Yang eagerly replied with one of her own, heated and lust filled. A chill ran down Blake's spine as metallic fingers raced up her stomach and down her arm trying to rid herself of her coat. The cat faunas complied and responded by ripping at the zipper of Yang's jacket. The kiss grew more heated with Blake slipping her tongue in when she could without fear of it getting bit off. While focused on Yang's upper body Blake didn't realize a warm hand had slipped past her belt and was currently groping her ass. That is until a rather hard squeeze sent a shockwave through her and pushed up her throat into a low moan.

Yang seemed to enjoy the sound as she smiled through the kiss. Not wanting to be out done, Blake shifted her weight, forcing Yang to land on her back with Blake straddling strong hips. Her own fingers detangled themselves from the mass of golden hair and began to go to work. Nails dragged across hardened abs, slipping under the orange tank top she wore. Blake broke the kiss with a gasp for air, but reveled when she saw Yang laid out deliciously beneath her. She smiled and tucked a lose strand of black hair behind her ear.

"We don't have to continue if you don't want to, I don't want to force anything you're uncomfortable with on you."

"Don't you even THINK about stopping." Yang said with a wink and a smirk, but her usual dominate aura seemingly disappeared.

"With pleasure…" Blake nearly purred.

With renewed confidence, Blake continued on, sucking and nipping any and all exposed skin. She nearly ripped off Yang's motorcycle collar just to place a mark right at the junction of her neck and collar bone. Yang's hands meanwhile went on their own journey, hurriedly unfastening the black crop top. Just as the thin fabric fell away, Blake bit down, allowing her semi-sharpened canines to mark Yang's neck nearly breaking skin. The moan she received from this was music to her ears and as she released her prey she noticed the damage had flared her partner's semblance. Blake looked on in stunned silence as Yang just, radiated, beauty. Golden shimmering hair and sharp red eyes that made something in Blake's lower belly twinge in anticipation. Unknowingly she began grinding into Yang's hips, which didn't pass by unnoticed.

"Getting a little frustrated there, babe?" She smirked her signature smile. This only prompted her to grind harder and redouble her efforts into wiping that damn smirk off her face. After tossing Yang's jacket to the side, Blake grew frustrated at how long this was taking apparently and decided to rip the orange tank top to pieces, exposing a cute but simple yellow bra. A little more than stunned at her ferocity Yang pushed Blake back a second to quickly remove her bra herself, lest it apparently get shredded. But even as fast as she went, it wasn't fast enough as Blake pounced into a heavy kiss and her hands already roaming around Yang's ample chest. Moans came faster now as Blake worked franticly. Tension gathered in Yang's lower stomach and she knew she was getting close. Finding her strength, she grabbed both of Blake's wrists and grappled her legs around her hips to switch positions. As she pinned Blake to the bed she watched as that sharp gaze roamed her figure. Yang smirked down at her and see in the reflection of her eyes, her own flicker red.

"You may be a predator in bed, but let me remind you…" She whispered into one of her cat ears, making her shiver. "…You're trying to fuck a dragon."

To punctuate her point one of her hands had found the small clasp on the front of her bra and unclasped it. Her mouth descended on the nipple and in mere moment had her partner moaning her name. She felt nails dig into her shoulder blades as she worked, only serving to further activate her semblance. Slender legs kicked off boots beneath her, causing her to follow suit.

"Y-yang! Please…" Blake moaned. Yang looked up but continued her menstruations lazily with a free hand.

"Yes? You rang?" She smirked. Blake rolled her eyes and didn't particularly feel like playing this game, especially when she was getting close. She had grabbed onto the wrist that was lazily playing with her breast and shoved in her pants. The light blush that hung on Yang's cheeks darkened significantly.

"Oh, uh, c-certainly!"

Blake smirked at that. "Catch you off guard?"

"I just didn't realize how much experience you had." She tried to say coyly.

Blake merely shrugged. "You can learn a lot from books."

"O-oh yeah, of course."

"Yang…"

"Yes?"

"You're stalling…"

"I-I am not stalling!"

Blake got a terrifying almost sadistic grin as she glanced at her obviously troubled partner. "Don't tell me…" she said while rising onto her forearms. "…You have no idea what you're doing, do you?"

"OF COURSE I DO!"

Blake cocked an eyebrow. "I REALLY don't think you do…" She gestured to the completely still hand laying between the black denim of her pants and silk lace of her underwear. Gently she guided the hand out and shifted to let Yang take her place laying down. Freshly embarrassed Yang couldn't meet her eye and looked out across the room. Blake smiled down lovingly at her partner and guided her chin to meet her in an innocent kiss. "It's okay… everyone needs training at first."

As she talked her nimble finger worked to undo Yang's belt and slide under the fabric. Her smile widened as her eyes locked with Yang's. "Take notes."

With that she plunged two fingers into wet folds. The sudden contact forced Yang to spasm and the entire bed to creak. She's pretty sure that just about everyone downstairs could hear her name being moaned at the contact and winced at trying to explain that to them later. As she stroked the brawler the more fired up she became. Blake deftly stripped them both down to the nude and continued rubbing slow circles around that small bundle of nerves. She relished in the mews and gasping she pulled from her partner and could feel each small spasm grow in intensity. As her fingers drifted down she locked eyes with Yang.

"God… I love you." She sighed and punctuated the declaration by inserting both fingers into her. The scream of her name that came next was so loud that if anybody was doubting what the two members of team RWBY were doing, it became crystal clear. Yang came undone at that point, shaking and panting. After a few more loving thrusts to help her ride out the pleasure as long as possible, Blake removed her fingers slightly grimacing at the small amount of blood dripping from the base. Before Yang could panic she quickly rubbed them dry on a shred of leftover tank top.

As she returned to her partner she found herself wrestled back onto the bed. Yang seemed to have recovered quickly from her orgasm and seemed to be very excited about getting Blake off. So excited in fact that before Blake's head hit the sheets two fingers were already in her and a wide thumb circling around her clit. Yang was far rougher then Blake, which she didn't mind, but to possibly reduce noise she bit down hard on Yang shoulder. She could feel herself get closer and closer with each rough thrust and as her belly tightened she felt a soft breath on the tip of her cat ear.

"I love you too…"

Ether it be to the way Yang had figured out how to curl her fingers in that particular way or the words themselves, Blake came completely undone moaning Yang's name until her voice was horse.

They laid there for a while just breathing each other in. Yang shook in Blake's arms causing her to open tired eyes.

"I guess I'm gonna have to buy a new shirt." Yang chuckled.

"Why? I like you better without one anyway…" Blake smirked back.

"Good to know."

"So… did I pass your strength training?"

Yang smiled and pecked the area in between her ears. "With flying colors."


End file.
